Ill grow to love you,I promise
by Onlygotlove
Summary: Kaitlyn never really liked Reece since hes nothing but a flirt, but one day can change a person for a life time. Rated M for later chapters Lemons to come later


Hey guys! I'm finally back! I've decided to write a story that I made up on my own instead of doing a spin off of something else.

I know I know. I'm not very keen on the story updates but I really really like this story so I'm gonna try my hardest to post as much as I can. I'm pretty sure there is gonna be polls for this story too...depends on where I go with it. So yeah. Haha. Enjoy. I promise that this is the only short chapter.

* * *

**Kaitlyn's POV**

"Just admit it Kaity. You like me." Reece said with a smug smile on his face as he leaned against the locker closest to mine.

Oh lovely. Another day...another Reece attack. Who's Reece you ask? Well his name is Reece Willow. Hes the class flirt. More like the class man whore. He thinks he can get anyone in this school in a matter of a few hours. I know his reputation and I refuse to fall for him. Sure hes attractive as hell but that doesn't mean anything.

I rolled my eyes. " For the last time Reece, my name is Kaitlyn. Not Kaity." I cringed when he made little baby names like that. I don't even let my sisters call me that.

He chuckled and leaned a little toward me. " That may be so but you still didn't deny that you like me." He said once again with that smug little smile on his face. I wanted to smack it right off his lips. His voice just...dripped of sex. I'm not exaggerating.

He stood about maybe a head taller than me. And since I'm about 5'6, he had to be maybe 6'1 maybe? I don't know. I'm not good with height like that but he was pretty tall. I swoon for a guy who's taller than me...any guy accept Reece. He had light brown hair, brown eyes and he always wore form fitting clothes. Today it was a black sleeveless shirt and jeans that hung right at his hips. Dammit. I hate it when I notice things like that.

I shrugged and closed my locker. " I'm done telling you because you don't believe me anyway." I turned toward him and gave him a look.

His eyes settled on me, looking me up and down a few times. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat. " Is there a problem? Cause my eyes are up here, Reece. " I always say that since he always finishes by looking at my chest.

He chuckled and grinned, glancing up at me. " I know where your beautiful eyes are, but I'm looking at my favorite things right now."

I told you his voice drips with sex. Its freaking crazy. Like I'm pretty sure hes screwed every girl in this school accept my friends and I. Quite pathetic for these girls.

As I was saying my little rant in my head, I hadn't realized I was staring, blankly mind you, at his chest.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him, pressing me against said chest. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me to keep me there.

Remind me not to stare at him anymore. Thanks.

" Kaitlyn Kaitlyn Kaitlyn." He shook his head back and forth as he said my name. Why must my name always come off his lips? Jesus. " You can't fight your feelings for me." He leaned close to my bright red face. " It isn't good for you." And again, he proceeded to move closer but moving to my ear, whispering in it. " Why don't you just tell me you like me and get it over with? You know I have...very...strong feelings for you." He moved his arms down to my waist, pulling my hips toward his.

My face went to a deep red as I understood what he meant by strong feelings. My eyes went wide as I tried to wiggle away from him. His hard on was brushing up against my leg and I didn't like that.

Ohh jesus no.

I ended up pushing him away and glaring up at him, fixing my shirt. " Reece Willow. I do not nor will I ever have feelings for you. I don't understand what you don--" I was cut off. Lucky me.

What happened next...changed my life.

* * *

Oo! What happened? Only you have the power to find out! Review if you liked the story. Review if you didnt like the story.

Tee hee.

OGL.


End file.
